


Origins

by SaeranLover



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: A short thing for Vanderweek~
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 21:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11366298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaeranLover/pseuds/SaeranLover
Summary: They were nothing but a nameless child, in training to become an agent.But they eventually get themself a name - Vanderwood.





	Origins

**Author's Note:**

> A thing for day 1 of Vanderweek~

A child. That’s all they were. Yet, as time went further, childhood became nothing but a hazy memory.

Around them, the others were dropping like flies, and a similar tale was told each time – “They aren’t capable to become an agent.”

Eventually, it was down to just four.

Them, a red haired boy with glasses, a timid boy, and a confident young girl. There was only room for two to be the best of them all, and become full-fledged agents. The other two… Their fates would remain unknown until after the tasks ahead during the next day.

They were unsure of what to think of the other three who had been by his side since the beginning, but they weren’t going to let that get them down. They were going to be independent and fight through it all.

On the night before the final tasks began, they started looking at the scars which were covering their body. One was from a knife, which one of the previous trainees used against them in a training fight. Still, they had won the fight, and that other one was sent away as incapable to become an agent. It still stung, but their tolerance for pain meant that it wasn’t too much of a bother.

As they stared at the pale mark on their arm, a head suddenly appeared from the bunk above them. It was the red-haired boy with glasses, and he seemed to be watching how they were staring at their arm.

“Um… Hello… Are you okay? Are you… uh… worried about tomorrow?” He seemed to be quite scared, so they simply shrugged the boy off. They were remaining away from all distractions so that they could focus on the next few days as best as they could. They had to be an agent… they didn’t want to be discarded again, just as they had done repeatedly in the past. “You’re not answering me…? Okay… Well, I just thought I’d let you know… I’ve found out some information about the tasks they’re giving us tomorrow…”

Now _that_ had their attention.

They boy quickly scrambled onto their bunk, before smiling and turning his laptop around. “They want us to work in two teams… The winning team becomes agents. The other team is either being disposed of or made into low-level agents depending on how they do…” He pointed at his screen as they leaned in, and gave it a quick read through.

“How the hell did you find this out?” They couldn’t help but be curious of this boy. He seemed to be a lot younger than the others – themself included – yet he was breaking into and obtaining information from extremely confidential files and systems which very few actually had access to.

The boy fell silent, before he shook his head.

They couldn’t help but feel annoyed at the kid for keeping quiet, but they simply rolled their eyes and lay back. “Thanks for the info boy, but just go to sleep. We don’t want to get killed or anything for failing, do we?”

Those words seemed to strike a chord for the boy, so he backed away and returned to his bunk with his laptop. They didn’t really want to have to team up for the task… But they would have no other choice in the matter, if the boy wasn’t lying.

They eventually drifted off to sleep, and woke up just in time for the final test. They got up, and got changed ready. The boy who had informed him about the task seemed to have only just woke up by that point too, and was slowly pulling his glasses on.

But that gave them an idea…

“Hey, kid. We’ll team up. You seem to have the intel, but I can shoot and fight better.”

A curious noise came from the boy then, before he jumped down onto the floor. “R- Really? But you’re… But you’re _the_ best recruit here… Wouldn’t I hold you back…?” They shook their head, before waiting for the boy to get dressed so that they could head down to get briefed on their final training task. “Oh… Should we do something like… Have code names for working as a team? So we know who we’re talking to, but nobody else does…”

They froze then. They had basically been nameless for as long as they could remember.

“I’m Luciel, but… Um… You can call me ‘707 extreme’.”

They remained still and silent for a moment, before they took a shaky breath. “I don’t know about myself… My name…”

Luciel paused for a moment, before he opened up his laptop and began looking through some information on it. “Hmm… Then… Let’s come up with one! I’ll pick a random word from this random file, and you pick another.” He showed them the laptop, and the first word which they lay eyes on was ‘Wood’. Luciel then chose a word, and said it out loud. “Van.”

“Wood.”

“Vanwood…? It sounds… Hmm… How about we put in something else?”

They both remained silent for a moment, before they finally spoke. “… Vanderwood.” They then held out their hand, faint traces of a grin on their face. “707 extreme, you can call me Vanderwood.”

“Well… Let’s go and become agents, Vanderwood.”

“… Yeah.”


End file.
